Twin's Shoulders
by Arzani92
Summary: Benn's birthday is coming up and Shanks still misses a present. The usual isn't doing for the captain, but to get what he think would be good enough for his first mate and lover contains risk. Risks that puts the captain's and first mate's trust to a hard test. - contains smut/written for the OPBigBang
_Thank you viv-heart for betaing and thank you picmurasaki for this wonderful artwork. It's awesome and I love it._

 _Written for the OPBigBang2016_

* * *

The sun on the skin was warm and a low wind managed to cool down the temperature to feel comfortable instead of too hot. For the dangerous Grandline, the day was near to brilliant and Shanks had decided to take a nap outside on deck. His bare chest was displayed to the sunrays, the shirt loosely around his shoulders. His sandals were next to him, his feet and body on a deckchair. Somewhere on the ground was a bottle of sake, but he didn't feel the need to take a drink because he didn't want to move at all. From time to time he could be extraordinarily lazy and today was such a day. It was good that he wasn't on duty for anything and a smirk appeared on his lips. Sometimes it was worth it to be the captain. His peace and quiet didn't last long, though. Soon he felt the presence of two familiar men coming towards him. The next moment a wet body was on his and he opened an eye in frustration. A bright grin beamed at him and he closed the eye again.

"Do you have nothing to do, Yasopp?" he asked and the question was answered by a laugh. He could feel how the man got off him again to sit next to him on the deckchair. He still hadn't bothered to open his eyes. He could feel the presences very well, and it meant he had to move. The water drops on his chest made their way down over his skin, but Shanks didn't bother too much, because the sun was warm enough to heat him up again. If it had been any other way, Yasopp would not have taken the swim.

"No, you gave the crew a day off, have you forgotten?" Yasopp teased and Roo, who sat on the ground chuckled. A yawn escaped Shanks' mouth before it switched into a smirk. No, he hadn't forgotten. He would never.

"Wanna gimme the sake?" Shanks asked, before he pushed himself up a little and finally opened his eyes. The sun was blinding him for a moment, then he accepted the bottle out of Roo's hand. The man had been smart enough to put off the top so Shanks could take a sip straight away. He didn't need his left hand, he had his men who were his left hand.

"Thanks," he said after he was done drinking and let the bottle swirl in his hand. Then he placed his arm around Yasopp's shoulders and waggled it in front of his face. The liquor was swapping inside and after a short moment Yasopp took the offer to drink a sip himself. His grin widened a bit, before he held up the bottle for Shanks to take it back.

It was silent now or as silent it could get on a ship full of people, and Shanks enjoyed the peace that surrounded the Force. He loved days like these and the only thing missing now was actually … he raised an eyebrow when he realized what, or better who was missing.

"Where's Benn?" he asked with a suspicious tone. If the man was working on a day he gave the whole crew off, Shanks would rip him apart. He worked too much that was for sure.

"In the card's room?" Roo suggested as Shanks had feared. He wanted to push himself up, to drag Benn away from work, outside, when Yasopp stopped him, by making a noise that sounded like the yelp of a bird. He always made it when he got a sudden idea. Shanks raised an eyebrow and lightly bumped the man's side with his shoulder.

"Spit it," he demanded, curious but also impatient because he wanted to smack Benn for working and a little annoyed, too, that he actually had to do it when it had been an order. His upper body was upright now, tilted to Yasopp and Roo. Puckering lips graced his mouth, telling he wasn't happy with the situation.

"What date do we have?" Yasopp asked, a frown on his face and Shanks just shrugged his shoulders. He knew it was some day in October, but he actually didn't really kept track of it. If something important was about to happen, Benn would tell him. But Roo got a little pale and squinted his eyes.

"No way," he called out and Shanks turned to him. Did he miss something? "It's November already? No it isn't, is it? Why the hell is he always so quiet about it?" Roo exclaimed and snorted a little, and suddenly the coin dropped and Shanks realized what his friends was trying to say. It was Benn's birthday in a few days and he hadn't even given a hint. The man was way too frugal for a pirate. He would be happy with some cigarillos or booze as a present, but Shanks knew he didn't want to give him the usual. Benn did so much for the crew, he was always ready to work even harder, sleep even less, do what was needed to keep the ship, the men and Shanks himself running. Shanks loved him for it, but sometimes he wanted to smack him, nevertheless. For example now, when it was obvious that he wouldn't say a thing and not even care if the whole crew forgot his birthday. Not that Shanks would let it happen. He would be the one giving hints to the crew, so they could get birthday presents for the first mate. He would make sure there was a party as well. Yasopp and Roo would help him for sure.

"We have to set up a party," Shanks claimed and Yasopp nodded. They were probably thinking the same as Shanks did. Even though the men tended to call Benn grumpy they loved him to the core. Not as much as Shanks loved him, though, but they could rely on their first mate, get to him with the stupidest of questions or problems. Benn would try to figure something out, he would give advice and fix what was broken. If Shanks was their motor, the person who drove them further and make the impossible happen Benn was their anchor and safe haven. It was what made them so successful as a team. It was what kept the other sane.

"We definitely do, but honestly captain, a party isn't the problem. I mean we're best at partying. But what about presents? Does Benn want anything?" Roo stated and Shanks sunk in a little. The other hit the bull's eye here. No, Benn didn't want anything. Even if he did he wouldn't tell it out loud. Well, Shanks could always seduce him … but no, this would not be an accurate present. He had to find something special. The seduction would come on top of it.

"Cigarillos. Whiskey. I dunno," Shanks mumbled. Benn wouldn't mind if the crew got the usual stuff, he hardly wouldn't mind if Shanks got the usual stuff as well. But Shanks didn't want to give him the usual stuff as a present. Benn deserved more than that. "How about I find him, get him away from work and squeeze out what we can give him, and you two drop to the crew that it's Benn's birthday in a few days, so they have time to find some presents themselves?"

The two officers nodded, Yasopp also calling out an "Aye" before Shanks finally pushed himself up and made his way into the card's room. He still would smack Benn for working at a day off. Well, maybe after he found out what he wanted and got grumpy at him.

It didn't take Shanks long to get to the card's room and without knocking he pushed the door open, to find Benn sitting behind the desk, some cards in front of him, as well as ink and a pen. He looked up at his captain the moment the door crashed against the wall and a small sigh escaped his lips. His expressions showed a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"One day the door will break," he greeted Shanks who tried to look mad. He wasn't sure if it was working, honestly, Shanks couldn't be mad at people for a long time, especially not at Benn. But he tried hard and after a moment Benn raised an eyebrow and put the pen away. "What did I do to deserve this look?"

Shanks snorted, before he pointed at the cards and curled his lips. He nearly pouted. "What's so hard about taking a day off? I told the whole crew. You know… the whole crew includes you."

Instead of getting angry at Shanks' accusation, Benn smiled softly and stretched out one hand, offering it for Shanks to take it. After a short moment the captain gave in, made a few steps forward and gripped the hand with his own. The next moment he was pulled towards his first mate, over the desk and soft lips met his. His pout vanished, while he enjoyed the kiss. Automatically he sucked the upper lip of his lover into his mouth and his tongue darted into the other man's one. A low moan escaped Benn's throat and they parted again.

It took the tall man a while to regain his breath but he sighed and let himself fall back in his stool. He had sat up to have better access to his captain's mouth. Shanks remained standing, waiting for the first mate to speak.

"I'm sorry, captain. I'm nearly done, okay?" he apologized and glanced at the card he had been working on. It was a rough sketch of their latest territorial extension. There still were a lot of territories in the New World no map existed of and Benn wanted to have a detailed map of all of their claimed areas. The person to draw a world map had still to come. "I promise I won't start anything other once I'm done."

"Can't you finish it tomorrow? It's a wonderful day, neither a storm nor enemies or marines are in sight and you always work. You're pale," Shanks stated, now really pouting. He knew it was necessary that someone did what Benn was doing, but why now? Couldn't he just enjoy the sun for once?

Benn chuckled at the comment, and fished for a cigarillo he always had in the drawer. Lighting it with ease he tried to imagine his reflection in the mirror this morning. Was he really pale? He frowned, looking from the cards to Shanks and exhaled the smoke. A smirk was on his lips. Shanks was right, Benn could do it tomorrow and really, screw it, his captain was here and had ordered him to relax, so he would.

"Gimme five minutes and I'm on deck," he said and started to pack away his utensils. The card he had been working on was placed on a small side table to dry, ink and pen were placed in the drawer, protractor followed as well. Out of his eyes, Benn could see how Shanks rounded the table, not letting him out of focus. When the last tool was in the drawer and the desk empty he could feel a strong arm wrapped around him. Shanks pressed his body against Benn's back which caused him to gasp for breath. His barely smoked cigarillo was taken out of his mouth and placed in a nearby ashtray. Benn wanted to turn around, but couldn't. The moment he tried Shanks forced him back in his current position and Benn just knew the man had a bright grin on his face, even though he was unable to see it.

"What are you attempting to do?" Benn managed to ask, his voice fairly husky. The way Shanks played with the rim of his shirt, which he had freed from the yellow sash, made him a little wary… and bothered. He could feel the hot air of his lover's breath at his ear and knew Shanks was standing tiptoed to reach him.

"Punishment for denying my order," he whispered, a spoken temptation. With his hand he pressed Benn a little closer to him, and away from the table. The next moment Shanks slipped his fingers into his first mate's pants, and a low moan escaped the man. He couldn't say he wasn't enjoying Shanks' ways of punishing him.

"I should disobey your orders more often," he sighed and got the payback immediately by Shanks gripping his cock hard. Benn hissed and when the hand moved out of his trousers again, he snarled, "Shanks ..." The man, though, just turned Benn around and Benn himself wrapped his arms around his captain to pull him close. Hot lips smashed together, occupied, while their hands discarded the distracting clothes. They wouldn't need them. It was way too long since they last enjoyed each other, given in to their needs.

When the last piece of fabric was finally on the floor Benn gripped Shanks' shoulders and again, turned both of them around. They lips had never really stopped kissing, wandering over each others' jaw and neck. With both hands Benn groped Shanks' nice, strong ass and placed him on the desk. Now he was standing between the legs of his captain who pouted a little even though his eyes were clouded with lust.

"I thought it's me punishing you," he said with a husky voice while he wrapped his legs around Benn's torso to pull him closer. A small, breathless chuckle escaped Benn, while he leaned forward to kiss Shanks again. When their crotches rubbed against each other Benn moaned into the kiss and broke it, to gasp for air.

"You wanna switch?" he asked mockingly and immediately Shanks shook his head. His hand was entangled in Benn's long black hair, which started to slowly turn gray.

"Don't you dare," he got as an answer and again, Benn chuckled, before his hands wandered over Shanks' chest, caressing the abs but also slowly placing the other man's back on the desk. He followed the movement until Shanks' shoulder blades hit the wood. Then Benn's mouth wandered south, over Shanks' jaw down his neck and chest. He gave his captain's nipples enough attention to make the other man moan impatiently before he stepped back a little and knelt down to take the arousal into his mouth. It was throbbing excitedly and Shanks' groan made Benn shiver.

He started to suck at it, and could feel how Shanks pulled him even closer with his legs. A few pleased groans showed Benn how well he did his job, and even though his own hard cock throbbed excitedly he decided it had to wait until he knew his captain was ready.

While his one hand steadied Shanks' hip which wanted to jerk up and into Benn's mouth, the other opened the lowest drawer and searched for a small tube. When he found it he opened it swiftly and pressed some lube on his fingers. He let go of Shanks' cock just to hear the other man protest.

"Don't stop," he nearly whined and again Benn could only chuckle. His strong hand – the one without lube - grabbed Shanks' hip and pulled him over the edge of the desk so he had access to his ass. "Benn …," could be heard, Shanks' voice nearly a hiss, but it turned into a moan when Benn pushed his first finger in. His other hand had started to give Shanks' length attention again, a tempting distraction, added up by his mouth giving the sensitive skin fluttering kisses.

Benn let his finger slip in and out for a few times, before he added the second one. Shanks' noises showed him how to act to please his captain the most and after the man growled, Benn knew he could start with the real thing. Hitting the prostate a last time - it made Shanks scream a little - Benn slipped his fingers out and pushed himself up. Shanks gave him enough access to move, but the moment Benn stood Shanks' legs were wrapped around his hips again.

For a short moment Benn's breath was taken away by the sight his captain gave him. His cheeks were flushed, his hair tousled. Shanks lay there naked on the desk covered by a thin layer of sweat which only defined the abs a little more. His eyes were squeezed shut in pleasure but when Benn stopped, he opened them, giving Benn an impatient and needy look.

Benn could see how Shanks wanted to say something, probably to tell him to start fucking him, but Benn beat him to the punch by saying "You're beautiful."

"Oh Benn," Shanks moaned, but a smile formed on his lips nevertheless. Ever since Shanks had lost his arm he had doubts, but his loyal first mate was good in taking them away. In the meantime Benn had started to cover his cock with lube, too. It was a long time since they used a condom. They had each let Doc check them up and when he reassured both everything was okay they decided condoms were not necessarily needed.

Finally Benn placed himself at his captain's entrance and pushed his waiting member in. His hands steadied Shanks' hips and a deep moan echoed through the room, mixed with his own one. When he was fully sheathed he gave his captain time to adjust and just stroke the abandoned length and skin around it. After a while a jerk showed Benn that he could move on. He slowly let himself slip in and out, starting slow but when there were impatient noises audible he picked up in speed and power. The harder and faster Benn's thrust became, the louder became Shanks' moans. By now the first mate was unable to hold himself back, too. He moaned his captain' name, one hand pumping the cock in the rhythm of their thrusts. It didn't take long for Shanks to arch his back and come over Benn's hand. His whole body shuddered in excitement, the last moan a release, loud and deep.

To see Shanks like this, pleased, eyes shut, mouth slightly open and hand scratching over the desk, pushed Benn over the edge. He threw his head back and thrust into Shanks one last time, before he came, too. Enjoying the feeling for a moment he stood still, then he let himself slip out of his captain and leaned down to kiss Shanks. The redhead meet him halfway by pressing himself up from the desk. Benn's arms wrapped around Shanks' back and pulled him up, lips meeting firmly.

They let go after a while, still holding each other, smiling. They would need a shower before they were able to present themselves to the crew again, but there was no rush, after all it was their day off.

"Hey Benn," Shanks said with a smirk and broke the silence. Benn hummed to show him to continue speaking. "What do you want for your birthday?"

"How about another punishment?" Benn chuckled and Shanks pouted, but his eyes betrayed him. There was a playful glow in them. He snapped for the other man's lips and bit him playfully.

"I can't tell the others to punish you. You know I really love the crew, but if they do that I think I have to kill them," he teased and Benn chuckled again. As if Shanks would ever hurt anyone from the crew. Well, the men would never give Shanks a reason to do so, he assumed and the ones who were stupid enough weren't part of the crew anymore.

"Whose captain will you be, if you kill your crew? No, I can't let that happen. I guess I have to think of something else," Benn mused and tilted his head, as if he was thinking hard. He could see Shanks waiting eagerly for an answer, which made it hard to not smirk. In the end he still did. "You know, you can tell the crew to get cigarillos. If I get one box from every single crew member I'm sure I don't have to buy any for the next whole year."

Benn knew he couldn't back out of his birthday now that Shanks had noticed it wasn't far anymore. The first mate wasn't fond of his special date, no matter he didn't know why. He just figured it was nothing important, but it was obvious Shanks would never let it slip. He just wished he could convince the crew, well and Shanks, that it was not necessary to buy him anything. But Benn knew, convincing Shanks to let go of something he deemed important was near to impossible. He had stopped trying years ago.

"Come on, Benn, cigarillos are so boring. Everyone knows they can buy you cigarillos. Is there really nothing else?" Shanks insisted and nudged his chest. It tickled and made Benn chuckle. He should have known it.

"Even if, you can't let the whole crew buy the same book," Benn answered and started to nibble his captain's neck. Maybe he could distract Shanks enough to make him forget the topic? He could at least try. But Shanks pushed him away again, a pout on his face.

"Don't even try it," he scolded Benn and a sigh escaped the other man's lips. It could have worked.

"Fine," Benn gave in but still had no clue what to tell the crew. "But you know, I'm really fine with the usual. As long as you're all around I'm happy. Nothing fancy needed. Okay?"

Shanks just looked at Benn, probably wondering if he should give in or whether it would be possible to get a proper idea for a present out of him. After a moment, though, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his first mate's lips.

"Okay," Shanks agreed, finally, after he released Benn's mouth and a joyful grin crept up his face. He wrapped his legs around his lover again, pulled him closer and entangled his fingers in the black hair. Benn rose an eyebrow but laughed when he heard Shanks. "Now lets get you into the shower and up on deck. No shirt allowed. You're really pale."

"You just want to stare," Benn replied. Shanks devilish grin told him he was right.

* * *

Shanks hummed, pleased, and watched Benn sleep next to him. One of the tall man's strong arms was placed around his waist, the other was used as Shanks' pillow. It was seldom that Benn slept longer than his captain. Normally he felt obliged to check on the morning shift and do whatever a first mate had to do at six in the morning. But today he was snoring quietly, his long hair loosely fanned out around his head and he looked peaceful. With soft and caring fingers Shanks brushed over his mouth and eyes, smiling.

After they had showered – together, because Shanks had insisted – they had made themselves comfortable on deck, had enjoyed the sun and joked around with the other crew members. None of them had asked Benn about his birthday, but Shanks had seen some of the men chatter quietly and their smirks had betrayed them. Shanks couldn't wait to surprise Benn, even though he still lacked an idea for the perfect birthday present.

To be honest he hadn't really thought about it anymore, later that day. He had been too distracted by Benn's very naked, very muscular and very tempting chest. The first mate had followed his captain's 'orders' about him not being allowed to wear a shirt, and had worn just his pants which always seemed on the verge of dropping. Benn had decided if he didn't need a shirt, he would also not need his boots, socks or even his sash. Oh well, not that Shanks had minded. He was just glad that this wasn't everyday clothing, or the world famous Yonko, who he was since a year now, would make a fool out of himself constantly by staring at his first mate's abs. He had caught himself stopping to follow a conversation twice that day because watching Benn was just so much more interesting. The crew had had their fun. Shanks was sure Benn had done it on purpose.

As usual for the Redhair-Pirates someone had opened the first bottle of sake after a while, and after a few hours the whole crew had been partying. Days off had become rare since Shanks was a Yonko and it was harder to find time for celebrating. The crew just needed to party a little harder to make up for it. However Shanks hadn't had as much booze as usual. He had wanted to stay sober - at least sober enough to still be aware what he was doing, to convince his first mate later on that day that his punishment hadn't been fully performed. He had only himself to blame, honestly, walking around half-naked all day and teasing his captain with the amazing sight. He hadn't complained, however.

The day had been one full of bliss, and Shanks was sure Benn was still out by the exhaustion. He wouldn't dare to wake him, though. The first mate mostly lacked a good night's sleep, his average sleeping hours between four and five, mostly less and rarely more. Sometimes he didn't even sleep at all, feeling constrained to do all the work instead of just going to bed. When he had lived on nicotine and coffein without any sleep for three days in a row some months ago, shortly after Shanks had been named Yonko, Shanks had ordered him to bed. The captain had lost it, shouting furiously at Benn after the man had dropped unconscious for a moment and hit his head bad. The sleeping issue had become better after that incident, though.

While Shanks' hand played with Benn's hair unintentionally, he let his mind drift back to the previous day. He wished there would be more days like it, light and easy. What was better than having a happy crew, drinking and enjoying themselves, added up by a sexy lover who would only ever be with you? Benn had proven often enough that Shanks was the only one and would ever be. It pleased the captain, who sometimes doubted his ability to keep a man like Benn satisfied, but whenever someone approached his first mate they were politely but firmly declined. Shanks trusted Benn with everything and he would give that trust back. No, he didn't need someone else. He needed Benn as his lover and best friend, and his crew and ship as his family and home. He was a lucky man, indeed.

He kissed Benn's forehead and smiled at the thoughts, but again wondered what he could give him as a present. Pirates didn't need much, whatever necessary was provided by the captain and first mate – at least on board of the Red Force – and when someone wanted something special they just had to ask for the money. The Redhair-Pirates weren't low on Bellies and Benn had a hang on finances. One of the many things he managed to keep the crew going. Oh well … Shanks still didn't know what to get Benn. He wouldn't do something lovey-dovey. Benn and the crew would have a good laugh, though, but it was not what Shanks wanted to give anyway. He wanted something useful, something Benn could need and treasure. Shanks wanted something to show Benn that he had really given thought into it.

Suddenly Shanks jerked, a bright grin on his face. Hadn't Benn said it wasn't possible for the whole crew to buy the same book? Oh well, it sure would be idiotic to have the same book like one hundred times but once? Shanks didn't have to tell the others or maybe they could find something that came in handy with the present? Like a new bookshelf for the card's room? Or just redoing the whole card's room itself? After all it was really packed and he knew Benn could need a little more storage room for all his utensils. He loved the idea, and he knew he would tell the men to do just that, redo Benn's cards room. He himself would find the book.

Now Shanks just had to figure which book Benn meant. With soft movements he pushed the arm which was still wrapped around his waist away and freed himself from his lover. Giving Benn one last kiss, Shanks hoped the man would sleep for another while so he could do some investigation.

* * *

When Benn woke, he knew instantly it was way past his normal waking time. The sun was bright outside the bull's eye and there was noise slipping through the wooden planks inside his captain's cabin, the place where he had slept last night. With Shanks next to him, arms and legs entangled into each other, after a blissful day and a fiery night. A smile slipped on Benn's face. He was glad Shanks had kicked him out of the card's room, after all.

When he turned, though, Benn could feel the empty bedside of Shanks was cold. He must be up for a while now, a miracle in itself that the man was up earlier than Benn. But the first mate felt refreshed and just a little drowsy from the sleep, finally having some, which his body had craved for obviously. He sighed before he stood up, slipped into his pants – he had no shirt around, as he didn't wear one yesterday – and made his way into the galley. Roo was just putting the last few dishes of breakfast away and Benn was lucky to snatch himself some toast and coffee.

"Have you seen Shanks?" Benn asked, after he had taken a sip of his black, sugarless coffee. Roo just shrugged his shoulders, balancing some jam jars, coffee pots and empty bowls in his hand.

"In the card's room, I guess. He said he wanted to check the course," Roo replied and suddenly his whole construct wobbled and Benn caught a jar before the floor was covered with raspberry jam. "Thanks."

"No problem," Benn smirked and helped him to transport the breakfast supplies safely to their rightful place. He decided to remain standing, watching Roo, while drinking his coffee, wondering what Shanks was really doing in the card's room. The last time he had checked the course was years ago. He would see, anyway, in a few minutes, after he had smoked his first cigarillo properly. Not in the galley though, Roo would kill him with a frying pan.

It wasn't that Shanks was not able to calculate the course. Maybe he would be a bit slower by now, because of the lack of practice, but he was well aware of what he had to do. The man had had a proper training from Rayleigh himself, back during his days on the Oro Jackson. Roger had made sure Shanks knew all he had to know to be a captain once, even though Shanks had hated certain parts of his education. Like calculating the course. He had confessed it during one of the sessions when he had shown Benn how to navigate properly. Even though Benn had read tons of books about navigation while he still had lived with his parents, he had never been on a boat before he had left home. He had thought he knew how to navigate, but he had only known the theory. Shanks had helped him turn it into practice… well, after he had mocked him about it.

Benn chatted with Roo for another while, but was drawn outside when he felt the familiar craving for a cigarillo. He knew his vice wasn't healthy but he was a pirate, he wouldn't get old anyway. Roo excused himself, he had to do some task, so the first mate made his way to the card's room. He could feel Shanks' familiar presence become stronger with each step he came closer - the two bonded in a way he couldn't explain - and a smile tugged on his lips. He couldn't deny that he loved the man to the core and the last day had just shown him again why he loved the life he lived.

Without knocking he entered the room and could see the redhead hunched over the desk. With swift but silent steps he made his way to him until he stood behind the man and could look over his shoulders. His eyes darted over the map and he rose an eyebrow when he recognized the area. He knew it well and liked the island Shanks wanted to set sail to but he couldn't imagine a reason to go there.

"Why do you wanna visit Letter Island?" Benn asked and Shanks jerked a little in surprise. He had been so sunken into calculating the course that he hadn't noticed his friend. But now he turned around and smiled mischievously.

"Not important," he replied and pushed himself from the stool he sat on. Shanks' eyes glinted traitorously and Benn wondered what he was missing here. But he was distracted by a sudden but very welcomed kiss and his arms wrapped around his captain's back unintentionally.

When they let go, Benn asked somewhat breathlessly "Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you never believe me?" Shanks replied and Benn could only shake his head. That wasn't true, but if Shanks wanted to visit an island he could. He was the captain and the place wasn't too far away. Benn estimated it would take them about three or four weeks to reach it, maximum.

He softly pressed Shanks back into the chair and started to massage the shoulders through the white shirt. There were some sore muscles he tried to get rid of, and he could hear the appreciation through thankful moans. Having only one arm imbalanced Shanks' stance slightly, because of the constant use of only one side. While his hands worked through his captain's back, Benn looked at the course out of habit. Shanks had done a good job on it and no mistakes were visible at the first sight. When he saw the last part of the route, though, Benn stopped what he was doing. He only realized it when Shanks started to protest.

"Don't stop," Shanks pouted but Benn didn't give much attention to it. Instead he leaned over the man, to give the calculation a closer look.

"Sorry," he mumbled absentmindedly, and didn't go on. It caused Shanks to look up, blinking irritated.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you really wanna take that last part of the route. It's pretty dangerous…," Benn said but trailed off. Normally he wasn't criticizing Shanks, mostly because there was no reason to, but sometimes because he wasn't in the position. If Shanks acted as his captain, Benn acted as the first mate he was and knew his place. He spoke about his doubts and Shanks considered them, but he would never accuse the man of doing something wrong, or try to forbid him something. Shanks knew what he was doing. He was the captain and there were reasons why he was the captain.

"Why's that dangerous? It's faster, that's for sure," Shanks stated and tilted his head to have a better look at Benn. The first mate, though, pointed with his finger to the part of the route he meant. The map Shanks had used showed two islands, about a days travel from Letter Island. It was seldom for islands to be so close, but these two, the Twin's Shoulders, were. They formed a passage which shortened the way to Letter Island, a island famous for selling various kinds of books. If the passage wasn't taken, a ship had to round either one or the other island to reach Letter Island. Normally the route through Twin's Shoulders wouldn't be a problem, even though the cliffs and currents could be pretty tough. However, what really concerned Benn was that there was a marine's headquarter on one of the Twin's islands and an attack was highly possible. He wouldn't risk it, if there was another way.

"It is faster, but we aren't in a rush, are we? I know the Red Force can manage the currents, but do you know there is a marine's base located here?" Benn explained and tipped on the map. It was just a reminder, and it wouldn't be a surprise if Shanks wasn't aware of the base, which was why Benn had pointed it out. So when Shanks snapped it took Benn aback for a moment.

"I know," Shanks said angrily and crossed his arms.

"Captain?" Benn replied, wondering what was wrong. He somehow had the feeling he had to switch to more formal speaking, because he didn't want to offend Shanks, even though he wasn't fully aware of what was going on. Calling him captain would show the man Benn was accepting whatever decision Shanks made and that he saw Shanks higher-ranked than himself. There were certain rules even they had to follow to lead a crew as big as theirs. Fighting or arguing about decisions which clearly belong to the captain could lead to a disaster. Benn knew his role and he knew when he was first and foremost Shanks' first mate and when he was the other man's partner and lover.

When the title left his mouth, however, Shanks softened under his hands and Benn could feel him turn.

"Sorry, I didn't intend to … I just wanna reach Letter Island in time you know?" Shanks replied and Benn rose an eyebrow. The words didn't make much sense, not for him at least, but it was Shanks and Shanks sometimes thought differently than the rest of the world.

"In time for what?" Benn asked and Shanks jerked, again. A grin appeared on the redhead's lips, the kind of grin that showed him Shanks didn't want to tell a certain aspect of his thoughts. Benn knew even asking wouldn't help.

"Ahh, not important. Don't worry about it," Shanks laughed and Benn sighed. Sometimes his captain was a big mystery, even to him.

"I won't ask, but Shanks, please promise me to not take the route if it's not necessary, okay? I wouldn't wanna risk it," Benn said and all he got as an answer was a lapidary "sure". Another sigh escaped the first mate's lips but he trusted Shanks to do the right thing and when he promised something, he would keep the promise.

"Thanks," he mumbled, before he placed a kiss on Shanks` back, between his shoulder blades and his neck, and went on massaging him.

* * *

Shanks hadn't thought about the route for a while, but the closer they came to the point where he had to decide to use the passage through Twin's shoulders or just sail around one of the two islands, the more it bothered him that he still had no clue what to do. He knew Benn was probably right and taking the route through the passage was an unnecessary risk, but not having the perfect birthday present in time was nothing Shanks wanted to even consider. Benn did so much for him, for the crew. How could it be Shanks wasn't managing to reward it properly?

He groaned and let himself fall back in his chair. He had the route lying open before him and tried to check up any other possibilities, maybe something he missed, but there were none. It was either taking the safe route and not having a present or taking the passage through Twin's shoulders and risking an attack. When a knock sounded through the room, Shanks was pulled out of his thoughts and turned a little, to call the waiting person in.

The door opened and Yasopp showed his face, smiling to him.

"Hey captain, the crew's waiting for further directions. Benn said you did the course this time."

Shanks nodded and pointed out that Yasopp should close the door and sit down. A sigh left his lips as his sniper did so and he was regarded with a worried face.

"Everything's alright?" Yasopp asked. Shanks shrugged and smirked to indicate it wasn't that bad. He turned the map so Yasopp could see it and tipped with the finger on the exact same point Benn had a few days ago.

"You know I wanna buy Benn this navigation book he always wanted. They only sell it on Letter Island, but if we don't take this route through Twin's shoulders we won't make it in time. I want to give something back. He never asks for anything, he's so humble and I can't stand the idea that I nearly forgot his birthday. I don't know what to do," Shanks said slowly, trying to explain his dilemma. Yasopp nodded but also shrugged.

"So why not taking the route then? I don't see any problem with that."

"Because there is a marine base stationed here, and we would risk an attack. I promised Benn not to, when it's not necessary," Shanks went on explaining. To his surprise, though, Yasopp shrugged again, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Well, you don't wanna be late buying a birthday present for your boyfriend, I think this is an acceptable reason for the route being necessary," he said slyly and then stood up again. Before he made his way outside, though, his expression changed and became softer. "Also, I'm sure all of the crew can understand if you take the risk. We all know how much we owe Benn, and we wanna see both of you happy. We can take an attack, captain, we're the Redhair Pirates, we fought for lesser deeds. The carpenters are eager to work on the card's room, by the way."

Shanks couldn't really respond for a minute, impressed and honored by so much trust the crew had in him and Benn, then he smiled and nodded thankfully. This was important, very important for him and he was glad his men understood.

"Thanks, Yasopp," Shanks said slowly, then his normal playful grin appeared and he added, "Tell the crew I'm up in a moment with the course … and don't tell Benn. We have to make something up so he'll not find out. Maybe we should take the Twin's shoulders in the night. You can spread it through the crew, without Benn noticing, can you?"

Yasopp laughed at Shanks' request and waved at the words. "Sure captain," he confirmed, and was outside, leaving his captain, who finally had made a decision, alone.

* * *

"So you tell me I have to stay under deck for two days because of my birthday? Are you sure this is necessary?" Benn asked Shanks again, because he wasn't so sure about that order. Not that he wouldn't do it. If it was a direct order of his captain he couldn't possibly decline it, and honestly he had done weirder things for more stupid reasons. The thought made him slightly weary nevertheless. He was a pirate, a man of the sea and to not have the open sky over him for two days caused his stomach to turn in a way he didn't like. He wasn't even allowed to help the crew with their sailing tasks.

"Yes, this is exactly what I tell you, and yes it is necessary," Shanks smirked and pushed him further. They had sailed for another few days and by now the Twin's shoulders were visible. They would reach them that day eventually and somehow Benn knew this whole ordeal had something to do with it. Okay, maybe his birthday had something to do with it as well, as it indeed was in two days. Benn still wished people would just forget about it. He didn't want to think about getting old. His hair also started to gray while Shanks' was still a vivid red. The man would never get gray hair, would he?

"You know I could just come up and check for the course… I won't pry," Benn tried one last time to convince Shanks, even though he knew it was impossible and useless. Shanks had made up his mind and not even begging would help. He hated his birthday.

"No way. I calculated the course, I'm on it anyway. Just relax, take the two days off. I don't want to see you up here before I tell you," Shanks told him and shoved him inside the ship. With a last sigh Benn turned around, standing in the door frame, to look into the cloudless sky. He would miss that sight of blue endlessness, he knew it. And he knew he was pathetic. It just were two days under deck. He had done it before, when he had too much paperwork to do. It would be fine, at least he hoped so, though his stomach turned again.

"Fine. I see you later then, I guess." By now Benn's gaze had caught Shanks' and the other smiled at him warmly. His hand reached out and caressed Benn's cheeks with his thumb.

"I know you don't like it, but I wanna do this for you. I love you," Shanks murmured softly and Benn closed his eyes, melting into the touch. Yes, he knew this was for him, that was why he allowed it to happen without freaking out. It was important for Shanks and it seemed it was also important for the crew, because they just went with it. He sighed soundlessly before he opened his lids again to take in and drown in that warm expression on his captain's face.

"I love you, too," he replied and leaned down, to give him a kiss. Maybe Benn was a fool, but it was worth it. He would be able to ignore his gut feeling for the better deed. He probably was overreacting anyway and he wanted to see Shanks happy. The way excitement sparkled in the other man's eyes made him push all doubts away. Shanks was the captain and he knew what he was doing.

With a soft push Shanks shoved him a little further inside and closed the door, after the kiss was broken. For a moment Benn just stared at the wood in front of him but then he made his way to his room. Even though Shanks had said he should relax, Benn knew he wouldn't be able to do nothing the whole time, especially when the rest of the crew was going on with their daily routine. So he would do paperwork now, to not worry over it when his birthday would actually come.

* * *

The moment Benn was inside Shanks sighed in relief. He had been so sure Benn would pry further and in the end he would have to admit he wasn't keeping his promise. Even though Yasopp had told him he wasn't exactly breaking it, a small part of him still felt like it. He would be glad when they were through the passage and hopefully everything went well. For now he had to tell the crew what to do. He wouldn't just let the time go by unused but indeed help the crew prepare Benn's birthday party. He had decided to do some barbecue on deck, placing the tables between the palms. Letter Island was a spring island and when Shanks remembered correctly it was summer at the moment, so they would have perfect conditions for an open air party.

"So Benn's under deck?" Shanks heard from behind him, turned around and spotted Yasopp, and to his surprise Roo as well. With the smirks of his friends his own grin returned and Shanks nodded, doubts ignored. It was too late to change his plans now anyway.

"Yes, let's start the preparations." He waved his hand and indicated them to move. "I wanna have all the tables up on the palm's deck, some lanterns, decoration … you just know, all the stuff we need to make it into a great party."

He smirked heavily, his arm wrapped around Yasopp's shoulder as he caught up with the two of them and the laugh of his friends made Shanks smile. Nevertheless it decreased a little with the thought of the marine headquarter. "We better still tell the guys to prepare for an attack. I don't wanna lose anyone just because we take things lightly. Keep your guard up, okay? We pass the headquarter in the night."

There was no way to miss the worry in his tone. He was the captain and he was in charge of his crew's safety. It wasn't that he was not aware why Benn had told him about the dangers of the route, the currents slowing the Red Force down. It was a swift ship, but they needed to be careful and couldn't just outrun an attack if they were spotted. Yasopp, though, made himself loose from his arm around the shoulder and turned, walking backwards, to be able to look Shanks into the face.

"Hey captain, it will be fine, okay? We talked with the crew and they all know of the dangers. We agreed it's worth it. We know the chance of an attack is high and we decided to risk it. When Benn gets grumpy tell him I made you do it."

The voice of his sniper was soothing and managed to draw a grin on Shanks' lips again. Next to him Roo was nodding heavily and just before he could avoid or even prepare for it the man bumped into him and nearly knocked Shanks over.

"We are with you and for once Benn can be angry with us instead of you. When he remembers how to be angry after his birthday," Roo supported Yasopp. It made Shanks laugh and Yasopp took his chance to add another encouragement.

"Yeah, we just make him pass out, so he will rather cure his hangover than scold us. Roo and I bought the strongest whiskey we could find. You better prepare to carry him to bed, captain."

Hearing all that, Shanks' doubts slowly faded, replaced by the trust of his crew. He knew the rest was thinking similar things. Yes, they would be ready for an attack, but they faced it head on, because they knew it was worth it. Not only he appreciated Benn, but all of the crew as well. It was good to have so much support from his men, and Shanks knew not all captains were that lucky. His arm wandered back around Yasopp's shoulder and he pulled him with him when he bumped into Roo. He was glad all those men were his friends rather than his subordinates.

"Thanks guys. And you know I never have a problem with carrying Benn to bed," Shanks smirked and wiggled his eyebrow mischievously. He was glad, too, he never had to hide his relationship with Benn. That would have been exhausting.

* * *

There was yelling outside and some heavy footstep pattern rumbled on the planks. With fluttering eyes Benn turned in bed, wondering if he was just dreaming. But nothing of the noises stopped, even when he was sure he was finally awake. What was going on? He couldn't see anything, it was pitch black and in the middle of the night. His hand felt for Shanks, but the man wasn't lying next to him, as he should be. Benn wasn't even sure if the man had been in bed at all.

A canon sound was all it needed to make Benn jump out of bed and reach for his rifle. Honestly, he was glad he always, always carried the weapon around. With hasty moves he lit the light and put on some cloths. His pants, a shirt, more wasn't needed. By now he could make out some yells. Was that Shanks shouting orders? There was definitely a fight going on. Why had nobody told him or woken him up? Why was the crew even fighting? The waters should be save and normally enemy pirate groups weren't so stupid to threat them.

Looking outside the porthole wasn't helping as it was all black, so Benn rushed outside the cabin and into the direction which was the fastest up to deck. He was nearly at the door Shanks had pushed him inside yesterday, when one of their men showed up in front of him, seeming almost sorry. Benn frowned at the sight but slowed down, because the other was effectively blocking the way.

"What are you doing? Let me through," Benn called at him but the man didn't back away, instead he shook his head. It made Benn want to scream at him, but he didn't. He knew he had to keep his cool. Somehow he was aware this was not his crew member's idea, and he was the first mate. He couldn't just let his anger out on someone else. This wasn't how they lead the crew, not Shanks and not him.

"Sorry, Benn. You have to stay under deck. Captain's order," he told him and shrugged, sheepishly. Yes, Benn had known it wasn't the idea of the man in front of him. He looked too sorry and afraid, and a small spark of pity rose in Benn that the poor soul was the one who had to tell him. It wasn't lasting long because he wondered what Shanks was thinking? When there was a fight going on Benn wanted, no, he needed to help.

"Explanations, please," Benn hissed, between gritted teeth, in an attempt to not yell. He knew Shanks had given an explanation, so he wouldn't beat around the bush. He wanted to know what this was all about.

Another explosion clang through the deck to them and Benn gripped his rifle a little tighter. Keeping his cool was getting harder and harder, as he knew his crew mates were fighting for their lives out there.

"Two days aren't over and he'll call you when you're allowed back on deck. We have it under control and you should trust him. That's what he said."

Benn sighed heavily at the words and closed his eyes. He needed to smoke. He needed to smoke, or he would break some parts of the ship, or worse, bones. Another canon fire was audible. The ship shook slightly.

"Benn?" the man asked, worried, and finally Benn opened his eyes again. It wasn't the fault of the man. It wasn't the fault of anybody, except maybe Shanks. But what could Benn do, when it was captain's order? He knew there was a deeper, pretty admirable reason for it, even though it was hard to see this reason right now. His hand clenched his rifle and his knuckles turned white.

"Go," Benn growled and bit his lips. He hoped Shanks had a very good explanation for it. With concerned eyes he let his gaze follow the man as he vanished back on deck, before he fished out a cigarillo with shaky hands. The sounds of the fight drove him insane.

Putting his rifle next to him, he slipped down the wall and ran a hand through his hair. With each shout and explosion he wanted to jump up and rush out, but instead he just bumped his head against the wood. He never thought waiting for a fight to end without taking part would be that hard. Minutes felt like hours and even the smoke in his lungs wasn't calming his tense nerves. He wanted to help, but he would never disobey an direct order of his captain. After a while his hands covered his ears to cut off the noises, his eyes shut tight, hoping this would end soon. He'd never been more afraid to lose someone than during this moment he wasn't allowed to fight with his men, who were his family after all.

His thoughts fought their own battle, though, as he argued with himself to just disobey Shanks, rush outside and help. He was sure in the end Shanks would understand why he hadn't been able to wait for this fight to end, but at the same time something hold him back. Shanks had told him to trust him, and Benn did trust his captain. Who else could he trust when not Shanks, so he stayed put, repeating the those words again and again. Shanks did this all for him, or so it felt, and he wanted Benn to trust him. He could do this. He would manage.

He lost track of time and wasn't sure how many hours had passed, when the noise subsided and the silence of the night enveloped the Red Force again. His observation haki had reached out all the time, to spot the auras of his men, but it had worn Benn out. He always used it unintentionally, to warn him of attacks, but he never had forced his haki like this, keeping track of every member of the crew. Nobody had died, he was pretty sure of it and the relief washed over him like a huge wave. The tension that had built up ebbed away and with it all the energy he had left. Without him able to resist tears streamed down his cheeks and he covered his face in his hands. Maybe going back to his room would be best, but Benn didn't find the energy to stand up.

As his tears just flowed and flowed, his mind drifted away until a soft but firm voice called his name. Fingers gripped his wrist, one of it, and pulled his hand from his face. There was worry, but Benn didn't get why. Everyone was safe, weren't they? The man had to be safe. Benn would never forgive himself if someone was hurt and he hadn't been outside to help.

"Benn? Benn, talk to me!" a voice called his name and eventually the man looked up, his eyes looking into familiar bright ones. They were clouded with exhaustion and concern.

"Shanks?" he whispered and his captain nodded, glad he got a reaction from his first mate. Though, somehow instead of relief anger filled Benn. All the fear of losing someone without being allowed to help broke out and he backed away, by standing up, towering over the redhead who still knelt in front of him. "What were you thinking? How can you let me wait in here while everyone else was fighting? You have any idea how scared I was? What was this all about anyway?"

Shanks' expression turned from concerned to shocked. The impression he gave was just ridiculous and made Benn even more angry. Kneeling there, looking like a scared kitten, not knowing what to do he made a fool of a captain. Though, Benn knew it wasn't true. Deep down in his heart he knew it wasn't true. Shanks was an awesome captain, he just proved that by not losing a single man during this attack. But Benn was afraid and his heart hadn't been able to shook off all the fear, so he was converting it into rage. He just couldn't help it and didn't know what to do, to act differently.

Meanwhile Shanks had pushed himself up, slowly, each move careful, as if he didn't want to scare Benn further. It was like a man tried to interact with an frightened animal, even though Benn didn't process he was the frightened one. When Shanks stood, he smiled, as best as he could manage, but it was nothing close to what he usually was showing.

"I'm sorry you had to endure this, Benn. Nobody got hurt, only the ship has taken a little damage. But nothing we can't fix," Shanks tried to reassure him. The words were soothing but the why wasn't answered. Benn wanted to know why. He couldn't believe the attack had just come out of nowhere.

"What the hell happened?" he asked, again. His fingers had clenched the rifle tightly, as if he was afraid of another attack coming. The tension that had vanished earlier, when he had realized the battle subsided, came back. It only increased as he noticed Shanks biting his lip, guiltily.

"The marines attacked." Benn could read in Shanks way of smirking lousily and placing his hand behind his back, to not show any signs of shakiness, that he was indeed saying the truth, but didn't feel quite well telling him. The bit of information, though, was enough to finally solve the puzzle in his head and he inhaled sharply, because the awareness of what had happened was as sharp as a knife. Benn didn't know what hurt more. The fact that Shanks had thought he needed to lie about it or the actual lying itself.

"You took the Twin's shoulder," Benn mumbled, not a question but a statement. As there was no response coming, he knew he was right. It really hurt, and the way Shanks looked at him, apologetically but not saying a word, made it only worse. The urge to scream really loud at his captain, to let out all of his frustration, anger and pain, overtook Benn, but before he could let it out, he took two steps back.

"I … I …," Shanks started but no coherent sentence left his mouth. Maybe if there had been an explanation, Benn would have been eased. None was coming, though, so he just shook his head and only his balled fists showed he was still deeply hurt and frustrated.

"I have no idea how you can talk about trust when you lied into my face." It was the only statement Benn found himself able to make, before he went past Shanks and rushed for his room. He still wasn't allowed on deck and honestly had no intention to try.

* * *

Shanks had no idea how long he just stood there and tried to wrap his mind around what happened. The attack had been half as bad as he imagined it. The canons had sounded bad, true, but only one had grazed the ship and the damage was minor. Those marines should probably train their shooting skills, before attacking a Yonko again. Those few soldiers on deck weren't a match for them as well and somehow all the crew was worried about was the safety of their decorations they had hung up. To find Benn in such a state of distress and shock had been surreal at first, but slowly Shanks realized that the man must have had no idea what really happened. If he had been out there he would have just laughed about the whole ordeal. But he hadn't and who knew what he had been thinking.

Nevertheless, the last sentence he had said hurt Shanks more than anything. He had wanted to keep the whole ordeal secret to not blow the surprise, especially after the crew was so excited about it all. Yasopp had done good work in riling the crew up, and the enthusiasm had cheered up everybody. Shanks hadn't even had the time to wonder what Benn would probably think about all of it. Was he really thinking Shanks had lied to him?

Guilt radiated through his body, as Shanks realized that somehow he indeed had lied. Not intentionally and as Yasopp had told him, it wasn't really a lie, as he hadn't broken his promise. For him and the crew it had been necessary to take the dangerous route. But he was aware that Benn would see it differently and until now the other had no idea about the why at all.

"Captain?"

A familiar voice managed to make Shanks turn around and a worried looking Yasopp stood in front of him. Right behind him Roo came into sight, who caught the mood immediately and his look alone asked for permission to join. If this was a private conversation he would back away, but Shanks just waved at him, to come closer.

"Benn is mad at me," Shanks let out slowly and his head dropped a little. It wasn't the first time he and Benn ended up fighting, or discussing something heavily but it never had been about trust. They had always the reassurance that they trusted each other and suddenly this safety was gone. It made Shanks weary and a huge part in him just wanted to follow his first mate and explain everything. It would ruin the surprise but give him peace of mind.

Yasopp though snorted. It made Shanks look up, and again, anger faced him. He wanted to say something, add why Benn was mad and that he had every right to, but his sniper beat him to the punch, crossing his arms. "He's an idiot!"

"Yasopp, he thinks I lied to him and I probably did," Shanks rejected and tried to grip Yasopp's wrist when the other made an attempted to pass his captain and go for Benn's quarters. It was obvious he was furious on how his first mate reacted, and Shanks feared that one of them would end up injured when the two marksmen clashed now. However, Roo was faster in stopping Yasopp and jerked him back.

"You stay with Shanks and I talk with Benn," he said. The way Yasopp was huffing and glaring at Roo, Shanks had to admit it was the better choice. Usually the sniper and Benn had a very close relationship, perhaps because both were marksmen and such, but at this rate Roo and his calm nature was favored over Yasopp's rage. At least when they didn't want to have Doc to work, after all. The man had been so happy to just tend scratches.

"It's probably for the best," Shanks mumbled. He knew in this case a third person would have more effect on calming Benn than he had. Tomorrow the world would be different, but for the night Shanks better left his first mate and lover alone. He knew Benn well enough to know the man needed his distance from Shanks. "Go Roo."

Roo nodded and Yasopp snorted one last time, but didn't make an attempt to say anything. He probably knew as well, that Roo was the better option here and let the man pass. When their friend was gone, though, Yasopp gripped Shanks' wrist and pulled him along. His expression was a mixture of anger and annoyance. "Sorry captain, but your boyfriend's still an idiot. All smart he sometimes really is dumb!"

Shanks only chuckled, letting his friend's annoyance wash away his doubts and guilt. He had to trust them to make things right, and he trusted in Benn's love and farsightedness. They knew and understood each other, better than anyone else. This would be alright, at least Shanks hoped so.

"You know he's also your first mate," Shanks said amused and Yasopp huffed.

"I know, don't remind me. No one ever said first mates can't be dumb sometimes, too."

* * *

Benn crashed the door shut and let himself fall on his bed. He still wore just his pants and a shirt, so there was no need to get off his shoes, as he had worn none. His thoughts were swirling, he tried to calm them into something coherent but all his efforts were in vain as he always came back to Shanks lying to him. Why had he taken the Twin's shoulders when he had promised Benn not to?

A hand washed over his face and he reached for his box of cigarillos, to get himself a smoke. He wasn't thinking straight, frustration, hurt and anger blocking his usual logic thinking. With trembling fingers he lit the cigarillo and took a deep breath. As he exhaled he leaned against the wall, closing his eyes. He had to believe in Shanks, that there was a deeper meaning for this other than just selfish reasons. If he couldn't believe so much, he couldn't believe in anything at all.

Determined that Shanks must have had a good reason, Benn's swirling mind cleared. The crew was safe, Shanks had told him no one was hurt and this was something he believed in an instant. His haki had somewhat confirmed it and the fight had been probably less frightening for the rest of the crew then for him. He had had only the noises to go by and a battle was always loud.

It still didn't explain Shanks' lie. If he had been so determined to take the route for whatever reason at all, he could have told Benn. As the captain it was Shanks' right to chose whatever he wanted to chose. Shanks had never broken a promise in all the time Benn knew him and it didn't set well with him to just take this as a given. Shanks wasn't like that. Benn loved him because he wasn't like that.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and he looked up. His first impulse was to call whoever was outside to fuck off and mind his own business. It probably was Shanks who wanted to explain or what would be worse to shrug it off as nothing important, but no. If this was his captain, Benn would know. He always knew and it was a stupid selfish thing to think Shanks didn't care. The way he had looked at Benn when he had doubted their trust had been so hurt. No, Shanks did care. He always did care.

"Benn?" The voice sounded a lot like Roo and with a sigh Benn pushed himself a little off the wall, to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Come in," he called and the door was opened with a soft push. Seeing Roo, (having) a tray in hand, made Benn smile despite his inner turmoil. The man always needed something to eat, obviously also when in attempt to have a serious discussion with one of his superiors. It was a nice reminder that nothing had changed at all, just because of this incident.

Roo placed the tray on Benn's bedside table and reached for a chair. While his friend made himself comfortable, Benn eyed the different bowls and grinned lousily. There was everything he liked to eat, like olives, bread with butter, definitely salted, and smoked ham. He could also spot some whiskey. His favorite kind.

"Just eat," Roo encouraged him and smiled that kind of smile which told Benn everything would be fine, as long as he was fed and had a full stomach.

"That's your solution for everything, isn't it?" The answer was mocking, but Benn's soft features betrayed him. He would never affront Roo in such a way, because of his habits. There were things you could criticize and there were thing's you couldn't. Not to mention that Benn would be worried if things were different.

"No, but it makes a lot of stuff easier. No one thinks straight with an empty stomach," Roo chuckled and Benn replied to it with a grin. The man was right, so he reached for his ashtray and stumped out his cigarillo. Sometimes even a Benn Beckman favored food over a smoke. An olive was in his mouth before he realized it.

Silence enveloped them for a while, both of them just eating, because this was like things went with Roo. Then the man leaned back and Benn knew he would finally say what was on his mind. It wasn't too hard to figure why his friend came here.

"You're still mad at t' capt'n?"

Benn sighed, his hand running through his hair again. There was no beating around the bush here. It was something he usually preferred, but this time he had no idea what to say. Mostly because he wasn't sure if he was mad or not.

"I don't know," Benn answered honestly and shrugged. He would normally just take out another cigarillo, now, but somehow it felt wrong. Instead he reached for the whiskey. Roo was here, so he would do it the way his friend intended. Benn had no clue about the whole situation anyway. "I'm not even sure whether I should wonder about you knowing."

"The whole crew knows." The glass in Benn's hand slipped, as he looked perplexed at Roo, processing the answer in his mind. It was only due to the fast reflexes of the other, that it didn't shatter on the ground. With a little laugh Roo took the bottle out of his first mate's hand and filled the glass he had just caught. "Don't look so shocked. I didn't intend to say the whole crew knows you're mad at Shanks. The men just know that you have… had no clue."

"Oh thanks, so you're implying it was fine to not letting me help while you fought for you're life, taking a route that wasn't necessary." Benn's anger was back, and with it the realization that it still hurt to know Shanks had lied to him. It was not okay to break a promise, even when nobody got hurt.

The whiskey filled glass was shoved in his hand, and Roo's eyes narrowed. Normally Benn was seen with such an expression and it shut his thoughts up. His anger subsided immediately, because something was clearly wrong when he was looked at with furrowed brows.

"No!" Simple as that, Benn didn't understand Roo's answer in the slightest.

"No what?"

"No everything," Roo said, voice calm but firm. To cover his irritation Benn took a sip. Talking with Roo was nothing near to talking with Shanks. The man was someone who could say more with one word than others with thousand, and still nothing at all. A sigh followed, until Roo eventually explained. "Benn, no, I was not implying anything. No, we were not fighting for our lives and no, the route was not unnecessary, at least for the captain, but also for us."

It would be a lie to say Benn's irritation was gone after that little speech, but at least now he had something to work with. Swirling his glass and looking at the golden liquor, he decided that he would start with what his mind deemed the easiest topic. "I heard canon fire all the time. I tried to keep track of all of you, but ..." He stopped, deciding to rephrase the sentence, "I never forced my haki like this."

Understanding showed on Roo's face, as he took the words in. A small smile tugged on the corner of his lips and it seemed like he was proud, but it was nothing Benn could decipher. What had Benn said, that Roo had wanted to hear? There was definitely confirmation visible, but of what Benn had no clue.

"It has probably worn you out more than it was worth it, honestly. There was just so much canon fire, because they shoot like ..." Roo blinked, and tried to find a fitting description, than he smirked. "You remember when Yasopp thought letting Luffy shoot is a good idea and the boy nearly hit WoopSlap, who was like meters away from his target?"

Benn could only nod and grin at the memory, remembering too well that the poor man had nearly been shot by a seven-year-old, if not Shanks had shoved him out of the way. Since then there was an altogether no weapons for small kids ban on board of the Red Force. Why that hadn't actually happened after Luffy had cut himself with a knife was beyond Benn's knowledge.

"Well, the marines shot like Lil' Anchor, both the canons from the headquarter and on deck. We had more to worry about our neighbor when someone aimed at us," Roo mused and Benn shook his head. Okay, maybe he really had been overreacting when he had worried about the crew. He sighed. It still didn't explain the route itself. But it was like Roo read his mind, because he went on speaking. "Captain said he promised you to not take the route when not necessary. But it was necessary, because you are necessary for us. He didn't want to take it in the first place, worried for our safety. But we fought for lesser deeds and we told him so. The crew knew that an attack was possible. We were prepared and it was okay. You know captain would never act on a whim."

"I know," Benn answered and Roo pushed himself up from his chair and made his way to the door. Before he left Benn alone with his thoughts, though, he turned around again one last time, eyeing the tray and smiling.

"Eat. Oh, and I guess you're allowed back on deck, now that we crossed the passage. But no prying on the palm's deck."

Then he was gone and Benn downed the last bit of the whiskey in his glass. He still didn't understand fully, but at least his trust in Shanks was back and his anger gone. Yes, Shanks never acted on a whim, he loved his crew way too much for it. Now he only needed to get what Roo meant with saying that he himself was necessary for the crew. A sigh left and he reached for another olive. He probably would find out on his birthday. Two, or, as he looked at the clock, better one day more and another year of his life would have passed.

* * *

Shanks was glad Yasopp had dragged him to drink a few glasses of rum, before he had went to bed. They had chatted, talked and made fun of the marines while Yasopp had slipped a few anecdotes of Benn acting overly protective of the crew. It had been for cheering the captain up, and it had worked somehow. They hadn't stayed up long, as it had been in the middle of the night, but an hour or so, and when Shanks had finally went to bed he at least hadn't been worried anymore. Benn would be fine, they would be fine. He would get the book he wanted, then he would talk with his – as Yasopp had called him – idiot of a first mate and tell just enough to not blow the surprise completely, but reassure Benn he hadn't intended to break the promise intentionally.

The alcohol had also helped him sleep. When not sleeping next to Benn, or knowing the other wouldn't join him later, Shanks had serious sleeping issues. Since Roger's execution nightmares were common to him, but Benn had always helped to ease them. Even back then when they had just been mere teenagers and far from being the couple they were it had always been Benn who had just pulled him close when Shanks had winced and cried in the night.

Now he was heading to the book store, to pick up Benn's present. Straight after Shanks had decided to take the Twin's shoulders, he had written a letter to the shop, to ask if they had the book in stock, and to put it aside for him. One of the many benefits that came with being a Yonko was that people tended to hurry fulfilling his request. He had his answer two days later, telling him the books was waiting for him to be picked up.

When he entered a bell jingled over his head and he looked up to see a chime hanging at the door frame. He grinned and looked back inside when a voice reached his ear.

"Hello Mister...," a female voice greeted him. The shopkeeper was a friendly looking, blond woman with sparkling green eyes, hidden behind some glasses. They widened when she realized who he was, but the shock vanished and the smile came back. "Redhair. You're surely coming for the book you ordered."

"I indeed am," Shanks answered, glad she wasn't frightened or anything. Probably just surprised, as the most people where when seeing him. People always assumed they would never cross path with one of the Yonko until they did.

"Would you like to take a seat, or look around? I just have to get it out of the back. I'm back in a minute," she told him, pointing to a comfortable looking armchair at one corner. The wide store probably held some of them, so the costumers could sit down and have a short read, whenever they liked.

"I'll just look around. Thank you." With curious looks, Shanks wondered how big the shop was, as he could see it went on behind a corner. Benn would love it here. Oh well, he did love it, it wasn't their first visit on this island. Next to books you could purchase various charts and maps here. Then, just remembering something, Shanks' head shot up a little and he hold back the woman before she could leave. "Miss, could you do me a favor? I want to write a dedication into the book, and well..."

His words trailed of and his cheeks turned red, thinking of what he wanted to ask her. Usually it was no problem for him to write, he had gotten used to do it with his remaining hand, but it never had looked quite neatly like it used to. It would be embarrassing to say out loud what exactly he had in mind to write into that book, even though it was for Benn, and every word would be true.

"You want me to write it?" The shopkeeper asked him with an encouraging smile, as she noticed the little blush. The corners of her mouth went up in a smile, but it wasn't mocking, just slightly surprised.

"Well, I can do it myself, but it wouldn't look nice...," he explained and trailed off again. This was harder than he thought it was. It indeed must look ridiculous, Shanks, one of the four most powerful pirates of the Grandline, blushing. He was a love-struck fool when it came to Benn and at the moment it was perfectly visible on his face.

The shopkeeper however just went on smiling, friendly as before and pulled open a drawer. "That's no problem at all, sir," she said and placed a pen and paper on the counter between them. With a little push she indicated Shanks to take it, while she added. "Just write down whatever you want me to write in, while I get the book. I will rewrite it into the cover."

With a little sigh and a thankful smirk Shanks reached for the two utensils, thanking her and watched her walk to the back of the shop, to get the navigation book he had ordered. He watched the blank paper for a minute, before he started to write down what he had in mind. He had thought about it the whole walk from the Red Force to the shop, so he knew exactly what to write down. He just finished when the woman returned, a book with a brown leather cover in hand.

"You wanna have a look, before I write your dedication down?" she asked him, as she placed the book between them and Shanks laughed softly at her words. He caught the title, which was imprinted on the leather with black letters. 'The miracles of the ocean and why navigation makes understanding them easier'.

"No, I believe that you didn't exchange the cover with another book," Shanks grinned and shook his head. The woman looked at him questionably, but he only waved it off. "I'm just kidding. Here, that is what I would like you to write down. Thank you for helping me."

Her eyes darted over the little text and as she read her irritated glance turned into a soft smile. Shanks hoped it wasn't too cheesy, especially considering them being famous pirates and all. But, he shouldn't care. Being a pirate also meant he could do what he wanted to do, without giving a shit on other people's opinion.

"You really must love the man. What a lucky guy," she stated absentmindedly, while she searched for something in the drawer she had opened before. When she found what she had been looking for she hold another pen in hand, took the book and turned it to her, so she could write down the dedication. Shanks blushed a little at her words, again, but it ceased when he watched her write down those words that meant so much for him. The ink of the pen was black, and her handwriting neat, yet really nice to look at.

"Now, you have to do the signing by yourself," she said when she was done and Shanks smirked.

"It will ruin everything," he mused, but took the pen nonetheless, to show Benn those words, which clearly weren't his handwriting, were still meant by him, even though they were written down by someone else.

* * *

Benn had no idea how he had been able to sleep, but the whiskey had been a help. When he woke up the sun was shining through the bull's eye into his room and he rubbed his eyes, realizing it was later than he had intended to stand up. From outside he could hear voices, shouts and the usual noises of the crew.

It didn't take long to get himself ready and out of his room. He was glad he was finally allowed back on deck. He had missed the sky above him, and when he opened the door that would lead him out of the constriction under deck, he took in the salty air with a deep breath. Some of the men had spotted him, and waved or grinned. Nothing showed any signs of the battle that had gone on not too many hours ago. It seemed Roo had been right, and the worst part had been Benn's imagination.

In front of him was the familiar skyline of Letter Island, which wasn't much of a surprise. After all reaching the island in time had been what made Shanks take the route through Twin's Shoulders in the first place. Benn could also figure that in time had meant in time for his birthday, because there was just nothing else that would fit this term. With neat movements he lit one of his matches and then the cigarillo between his lips. First of all he intended to check on the damages on the ship, even though it seemed it was just minor and then he would find Shanks, and do some apologizing. It didn't set well with him, that he had doubted his captain, as well as it really made him feel guilty he had even just considered doubting their trust.

"Finally gathered your wits again, hu?" The reproachful voice was a short warning, before a fist hit his head, and gave Benn a smack. He probably could have avoided it, but he knew he earned it, especially going by Yasopp's angry expression. Rubbing his head, Benn grinned wearily at his friend. It wasn't hard to guess who had spend the night with Shanks calming the captain down.

"Roo was a great help," Benn answered him honestly, and Yasopp crossed his arms in front of his chest. He didn't look too happy with the answer and by now Benn wondered how deeply he had hurt Shanks, to get the normally cheerful sniper so angry. So before Yasopp could say something or smack Benn again, he added, "I am sorry."

"You better are, and be glad Roo talked with you. I would have ripped your head off," Yasopp stated matter of factly, but his stance softened and a small smile showed Benn the worst was over. With a nod he pointed to the other end of the deck, indicating Benn should follow him there. "You probably wanna see the damages, though you won't see much. The carpenter squad had repaired it first in the morning."

When they reached the railing, Benn could see Yasopp was right. There were the signs of freshly done work, the wood was a little lighter as usual because it was just attached to the ship. It would get as rugged as the rest of the wood, when time passed and wind and weather did their job on it. But the fixings had been done neatly, as usual. Their carpenters knew what they were doing, and the part of the railing that had been worked on was small compared to what the Red Force had had to endure sometimes, during heavier battles.

Seeing how little the ship had been damaged and how the crew just went on with their daily work made Benn want to get to Shanks to apologize even more than before. He had misjudged the whole situation and he would definitely not carry the ordeal into his birthday and ruin the day for not even him but the crew, too, tomorrow.

"You know where Shanks is?" Benn asked Yasopp. He had the feeling the captain wasn't on the ship. Shanks and him had a special bond, like a thin string connecting them, and even though Benn knew Shanks was fine, he also knew he was further away from the ship. He would find him even without knowing where he was, but it would spare him senseless searching, if Yasopp knew where to find the man.

"He wanted to get into the town, to buy… stuff," Yasopp answered, letting the last words trail off in a way that told Benn the other marksman knew exactly what that stuff was, but Benn let it pass. He would probably find out tomorrow, like everything else as well. It would be quite the birthday for him.

"I'm gonna find him. I have some apologizing to do. Thanks bud, and keep the ship alive," Benn smirked, and before Yasopp could protest Benn had swung himself over the railing and made his way onto land.

* * *

Letter Islands was one of Benn's favorite places to be. He loved the air that always smelled a little of paper and ink, he loved the many book shops, neat and comfy, with many couches and chairs that invited you to take some time and read. He was a man of words, everyone on the crew knew, and this island was a little bit of peace to him.

Following the small string that connected him to Shanks, he walked through the streets, people passing by without being frightened or concerned. They probably recognized him as a Yonko's member but Letter Island was neutral ground, so they weren't worried and hadn't to be.

The walk was pleasant, the sun warm on his skin and when Benn noticed the shop Shanks had to be in, a small smile showed up on his lips. It was one of his favorites for the many navigation books they had in stock. Well, they also had good novels.

Many of the books were visible through the big shop window, as well as the counter. Benn's eyes drifted over the display, before he spotted Shanks. He couldn't help himself but stop stunned, while he watched a very familiar figure lean down to a woman, probably a shop assistant, and give her a kiss on the cheek, smiling happily. It felt like a pang, hurt and something that could just be described as jealousy rushed through his body. It was irrational, stupid and still it was there. So while he felt like he had to apologize to Shanks for being angry and not trusting him, said man just flirted with someone else? Had it been right to not trust Shanks?

The sudden thought was like a slap. Why did he continue to doubt Shanks' trust? There was an explanation, there had to be one, but in the last few hours explanations had been rare and he needed to understand things to accept them.

There was still some apologizing to do, but seeing the man he loved with a woman like this made him unable to do so now. Later, when his thoughts stopped projecting traitorous, hurting images into his head, he would. But for now he turned, in an attempt to find a place where he was away from everyone, and luckily he had one in mind he could go to. His eyes grazed over Shanks' face, and for a moment their glances locked with each other. There was recognition visible, realizing Benn was just some meters away, separated from him only by a window. Then he started to walk, away from Shanks.

* * *

The shopkeeper had been so nice, Shanks hadn't been able to stop himself, and gave her a kiss on her cheek as a thank you for all her help. She even had wrapped the book, something Shanks hadn't thought about, but knew he was unable to do with only one arm. It was just in that moment when he felt Benn's presence and when he turned to look out of the window onto the street, he caught the man's glance, looking hurt and very tired.

There was no doubt the last few hours were affected by bad luck and misunderstandings, and Shanks sighed when he watched his lover walk away. It wasn't a pleasant feeling and Shanks knew he couldn't wait any longer and definitely not until tomorrow to explain. He wouldn't want to lose Benn, and rather made the crew a little sad for spilling the surprise. The book had been properly paid and he had also stopped in a little shop to buy two bottles of sake, before he followed the man his heart belonged to. It wasn't hard to get where he had went off to. The other man loved the spot, a peaceful place to rest and let thoughts wander off.

A soft wind tousled Shanks' red hair up, while he leaned at the trunk of a tree and watched Benn's broad back. As imagined he had found the man on a cliff, that allowed him to watch the town and harbor. The Red Force stood impressively among the other ships. It was their home, a home Shanks hoped to share with Benn for another while. They had survived so many threats and dangers, sailed the seas with a smile, every passing day. It wasn't only Shanks' doing the crew was safe. It was Benn's as well, which was why after all that happened he still came to the conclusion it had been worth to go through so much trouble for the man in front of him.

"Are you joining me, eventually, or will you keep on standing there?"

Benn's voice was carried by the soft wind, and it didn't hold any accusations, it only sounded tired. Shanks could imagine the yearning on his first mate's face, the soft longing for the ocean that sparkled like a carpet of thousand pearls in the sun. With a few steps he closed the distance between them and sat next to the man, shoulders barely touching. It was close, but not close enough for Shanks, who only wanted to make things right again. The bottles clinked together, when they were dropped onto the grass, with the book right next to them.

"Are you mad at me?" Shanks asked with a low voice, fearing the answer, but knowing it was time to speak up and get things straight again. His face tilted a little, to watch Benn, who went on looking at the horizon, the usual cigarillo hanging between his lips. Smoke rose into the air in soft, gray swirls. They were as gray as those few strands in Benn's hair, which once had been a striking black. When had the two of them become so old?

"No," was the simple answer, and Shanks knew it was true. His tension vanished, his shoulders sinking a little lower, while he exhaled with a sigh. Benn just kept on speaking with soft but somewhat distant words. "I'm just mad at myself. I want to be able to trust you and still I can't. In all those years you never gave me a reason to doubt you. I shouldn't do so now."

"I didn't make it easy for you in the last few hours," Shanks replied after a moment, his eyes wandering from Benn's face out to the small border that separated the sea from the land. "I can understand it."

"It shouldn't happen, anyway," Benn mumbled and Shanks watched him look at his hands. Benn stretched his arms away from him, looking at his slender fingers, before he let them sink again. Shanks could feel the movement, as their shoulders brushed against each other softly.

"What have you bought in the shop?" Benn asked after a while of silence, and Shanks rustled, reaching behind himself to grip the book that should have been a secret until tomorrow. Nevertheless it was handed to the other, and Benn hold it, looking confused at the wrapped package. "A present?"

"Your present. The sole reason we're here," Shanks laughed softly, knowing it would explain a lot and then added with a voice that was just a bit rougher than before. "Just look surprised tomorrow for the sake of the crew. I wasn't allowed to tell you."

Stumping out his cigarillo on the ground, Benn suddenly let himself fall on his back. The body hit the grass with a little tud, while his arm covered his grayish eyes, and Shanks turned, to be able to still look at his friend. "Benn?"

"I am sorry, Shanks. I knew it was because of my birthday, I knew you had reasons. I … when Roo said the whole crew knew I thought he meant the passage, but he didn't, did he? The crew knows about the present, and the promise to not take the route. You told them, did you?"

Shanks sighed a little, but then smiled. "Yes, I did, or, well, Yasopp did. He was the one who told me you are treasured enough by the men to make a seemingly dangerous route necessary. It's your birthday, Benn. They wanted to make you happy. I wanted to make you happy."

"You do make me happy," was the whispered answer. The words just reached Shanks' ear, when a hand gripped his wrist. With a firm pull he was dragged down and landed on Benn's strong chest. Arms wrapped around his body, and soft lips kissed his messy hair. "I don't wanna have the present now. I won't ruin the surprise you put so much effort in."

With a chuckle Shanks pushed himself up a little, to look into his lover's face. Whatever had separated them earlier was gone now. The doubt, the missing explanations, the guilt, it all was replaced by trust and love. It was a closeness Shanks had missed so dearly. He would never be able to just sit next to Benn, without wanting to be his. They belonged together. "You will love your birthday," and with those words Shanks leaned down to kiss Benn, here in the grass, closer to the sky then ever.

* * *

Sleeping next to Shanks, having him his arms, while the darkness laid it's black blanket over the world was calming. They had spent most of the remaining day on the cliff, drinking the sake away, and looking over the harbor, while their bodies had constantly touched each other. All the doubts had slowly left the more Shanks explained and just stayed next to him. When they had become hungry and cold they had made their way back to the ship, and grinning faces had told them, Benn was still not allowed on palm's deck. As if he had forgotten.

Now Benn was sitting in his bed, or better said his captain's bed, rubbing the drowsiness out of his eyes. The bedside next to him was empty, but still warm, so Shanks wasn't up long. Noises reached his ear, shouts and laughter. The thought whether the men were still preparing his birthday rushed through his head and Benn yawned. So he was another year older now. Somehow it never had been something to celebrate for him, but he wouldn't steal the fun. Instead he reached for a hairband to hold back his long hair. Another year had passed and he was still alive, still by Shanks' side and still sailing the seas. Maybe getting older wasn't that bad.

The door opened when Benn had just slipped into his clothes, and a very familiar redheaded man showed up, a cheeky grin on his face, and a plate with a slice of cake in his hand. A little chuckle escaped Benn, as he headed to his captain to free him from what he was holding. Having only one hand wasn't easy, sometimes. Placing the plate on the nearby desk, Benn pulled his lover closer, and Shanks reacted to it with running his hand through the black hair and kissing him.

"Happy Birthday, Benn," he said with a breathless voice, beaming, while his eyes danced of joy.

"Thank you, captain," was the simple but honest reply. Making himself loose from Shanks, Benn sat back on the edge of the bed, and just a moment later Shanks was on his lap.

"The guys are all waiting to congratulate you, but I told them I'm first, because I am the captain," Shanks laughed and then reached for the nightstand. Out of the drawer he got what Benn realized was his birthday present and when it was handed to him, he took it gratefully. "... and because I love you."

With surprise Benn looked up at the last spoken words, and into Shanks' face that got flustered just a little. No matter how often he heard those words, they were always special to him, and after these last few days even more. He placed a small peck on Shanks' lips, smiling gratefully while he started to open the package. He knew Shanks waited eagerly for it, finally giving him what had caused them so much trouble.

The wrapping paper rustled under the movements, Benn opening it neatly, while he knew it drove his captain insane. If it had been Shanks, the man would have ripped the paper off, no matter what, but Benn enjoyed the slow build tension of excitement when not knowing for sure what he would get. When he finally hold the leather book in his hand, his fingers stroke softly over the title.

"Thank you," he mumbled, but Shanks just reached down and pushed his fingers away, to open the book. Neat written words were exposed on the inside of the cover, with a sloppy signature underneath them, that told Benn they were indeed his captain's thoughts. While he read a small tear rolled over his cheek, and he was glad only Shanks saw it.

'For my truest love, Benn.  
Wherever you want to go, know my ship is yours. I'd sail with you to the end of world, and you know I have been there, so we can go again, if that is what you wish.  
People say you can only succeed to sail the sea when you love the horizon. Before I met you I believed there is no horizon for me anymore, but you brought it back to me, and I fell for it. I love to sail the sea when you're next to me and are my horizon, so we can be free and be together in this freedom.  
Navigation never has been my thing, but luckily you know both how to sail through stormy waters and my idiocy, so I believe we can make it, and see all those places we always talk about. Maybe this book helps.  
Forever yours  
Shanks'

There was silence, until Benn just caressed Shanks' cheek and kissed him firmly. If he had doubted it had been worth it, then this doubt had vanished after reading so much dedication. The world was theirs, their ship their home and freedom what carried them further.

"I don't need the end of the world, all I need is here," Benn said when they let go of each other again and then just shoved his captain off his lap. There was a small squeak and a pout, which was laughed away with the words "Lets go, there are around eighty men and each of them wants to wish me a happy birthday. When I'm done with that it's late enough to start the party." Because honestly, he wouldn't get younger... and he had to drink fucking thirty-five shots. Each for every year … that'd take a while.

"Yeah, you have to get drunk, so I can carry you to bed, later on," Shanks smirked and laughed lightly, while Benn just turned a little and faced him with a irritated look.

"I don't wanna know whose idea that was, do I?" he asked and Shanks shook his head, grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of the room.

"Nope."


End file.
